Entertaining
by lightwolfheart
Summary: Roxie and Hana, two friends who travel around the place, trying to survive, scrounging things of drunk men. Why do the Akatsuki have an interest in them, their nothing special... right? Co-authered by XWeirdLover23X M for Language  at the moment
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"For the record, I blame you for this."

"You always blame me! _Every_ time! Even the time that YOU lost the compass AND the map when we went camping! What did I do this time?"

"Let's see. First you read the map upside down, and then you went and asked for directions from a group of bandits!" A young woman of 18 with long red hair separated and braided into two piggy tails yelled this to her friend who was tied up to the same tree next to her.

The just mentioned bandits were currently gathered around their camp fire going through their belongings and talking about them as if they didn't exist. The younger friend puffed out her cheeks, turning her quickly so that her high pony tailed black hair swooshed and her too long bangs got into her ice blue eyes she hissed in her defense," Hey, how was I suppose to know they were bandits? Hm? Tell me that!"

"Oh, maybe the matching bandanas covering the lower half of their face and the tattoo all of them are sporting on their left arms? If we get out of this I'm getting you a hair cut to get your bangs out of your eyes, or I'm just going to cut them off myself!" Sharp grass green met frosty ice blue for another moment before they turned their attention back to the men who were now approaching them.

The leader was identifiable by his massive straw rain hat and ridiculous amount of metal armor he wore around his upper torso. With the lower half of his face covered the girls couldn't see but rather felt his sleazy unbrushed toothy smile while his eyes roved over their bodies. Getting close enough that he was well over their personal space boundary he put a finger under Roxie's -the red head- chin and purred in a grossly sweet voice," You fine young ladies have quite the collection of souvenirs. I couldn't help but notice that there wasn't any sign of love token's from your boyfriend's back home. Meaning you're quite available. So what do you say, be good little sweeties and be my girls, or all my men can have at you however they like."

The mere thought of being the Leader's girlfriend was enough to make Roxie and Hana want to throw up. Doing her best to keep the bile down Roxie asked nicely," How about some time to think it over, we'll give you an answer tomorrow morning, kay?" She made sure to add her sweetest smile to add more onto the act of innocence. Roxie didn't miss the minor eye roll Hana gave her, if her feet weren't tied by the ankle she would have stepped on her friend's foot.

The Leader looked back at his men who seemed content to lay about the fire and eat the girl's recently acquired provisions. His voice still sickening with it's sweet tone the Leader replied," Of course, but choose wisely. It would be such a waste to ruin such fine looking things such as yourselves." His beady little eyes giving them another once over he returned back to the fire to start joking around with his men about what they were going to do with them.

"Great, now what are we going to do? If we say yes, we're going to get raped by one guy, if we say no, we're going to get raped by all of them!" Hana was so tense about the situation that she started to gnaw on the ropes since she couldn't get to her fingers and was too tense to turn that perverted in her brain -her specialty-. Of course even with her gnawing the ropes wouldn't give since there was a metal cord in the centre, it was their rope after all.

Roxie ignored her anxious friend and starting looking all around them. The girls were tied to a massive tree that gave them access to see the entire clearing. With the sun starting to set all she could take in was the disgusting pigs holding them captive, empty space, more trees and a lot of bushes. A sudden twig snap from behind them drew the attention of the bandits, unable to see the girls were worried when the pigs got to their feet with their swords in hand. The Leader stepping forward he yelled at the intruder," What do you two want? These girls and their belongings are ours, we got them first!"

"We're not interested in what you claim to be yours fool. All we want are your provisions." A low raspy voice said this from next to Hana, causing the poor girl to jump and give herself rope burn and swear quietly. Craning their necks to see, Hana and Roxie gaped at the sight of a very tall blue skinned man in a black coat printed with red and white clouds.

The blue man's face was contorted into a somewhat pleased and disturbing smile that made their neck hairs stand on end. The Leader advanced further forward with his sword still raised,"You've got a better chance of all of us dropping dead than us handing over our provisions."

"How interesting you say that when it's about to happen." Confusion crossed the bandits faces before they morphed into shock accompanied by them grunting or gasping before dropping dead with kunai's sticking out of the back of their necks. From the other end of the clearing a normal looking young man with long black hair and an emotionless face stepped into the light of the fire.

"Oooooh fuck, we're so screwed now." Hana squeaked this out just loud enough for Roxie to hear.

Confused herself Roxie whispered back," What are you talking about? They just saved us."

"You don't understand they're -"

"Now what to do with you two witnesses." Big blue man with the raspy voice turned on them with his big sharp toothed smile. It was then that Roxie understood what Hana was talking about. These men didn't kill the bandits just to save them and take the provisions. They killed the men because they felt like it, and now it seemed they wanted to kill them for being witnesses as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The bandits taken care of and the provisions already bundled up nice and neat for transport the two men only had the two girls to deal with. Already the towering blue man with facial features closely resembling a shark's was approaching them itching to grab the handle of what was clearly a very large sword on his back.

Trembling at the sight of imminent death slowly getting closer Hana attempted Roxie's earlier method of being sweet," W-well what's wrong with letting us go? W-we're just traveling entertainers looking to earn money every now and then. What good would it do us to run to the next town and tell the officials that two S-rank criminals were just in front of us? You would be miles away before they even caught wind of you!"

"You are not kunoichi, so how is it you knew we are S-rank criminals?" This came from the shorter normal looking male that had taken out all of the bandits. He'd walked up next to his companion to stare at the girls with unblinking eyes that left an unsettling feeling in their stomachs.

If her hands were free Roxie would have palm faced herself on behalf of Hana. The girl opens her mouth and it just puts them into even more trouble. But now knowing that the men standing before her were S-rank criminals Roxie felt that any miracle they might receive would do them little to no help. A nervous smile on her face Hana quickly tried to clarify her words, "Would you believe me if I said I owned a bingo book and have a tendency to read it all in one night out of pure curiosity?"

"It's true, she swiped it off a drunk ninja last year. It should be in our bags that you probably intend to also steal from for provisions." Roxie threw her piece in to make sure Hana's words could be proven for truth.

The shorter of the two walked back to the campfire and rummaged through the knapsacks. Just as the girls had said he found a worn down copy of the bingo book, flipping through the pages he saw that some of the pictures matched to the names had been doodled on or sported a comment next to the picture. He didn't know whether to be genuinely insulted, amused or discusted by the comments and doodles left for the people he worked with within his organization. Pocketing the bingo book the regular looking male rejoined his partner to once more stare down the girls. His voice monotone he made the final call," You may go. However, if we are pursued within the night or tomorrow, we will know who is responsible."

Roxie and Hana nodded dumbly and had to hold down their frightened squeaks when the giant blue man pulled out a kunai and with one swift stroke cut through their precious rope. The two men grabbed what they wanted from the provisions and disappeared into the trees immediately. Able to breathe once more Roxie sat down on her butt hard to sigh," That was WAY too close for comfort. You're lucky they didn't kill us immediately when you mentioned they were S-rank criminals." Hana smirked, now out of danger, and waved it off.

"Eh, still, its an exciting tale. You do know that I can't perform for shi- my life, right?" (Note: Hana is a pervert and is trying to loose her swearing habit)

"Yes, but that's better than telling them that we're homeless pick pockets that survive off of the drunk guys we flirt with! The last thing we needed at that moment was to sound like we're nothings that could cease to exist. Now let's grab whatever's left, including their swords, I'm sure we can pawn them for a pretty penny." Roxie rubbed the parts of her arms that were chaffed and irritated from the rope rubbing where they wasn't any clothing, which was a decent amount on her arms since she wore only a tattered black muscle shirt and baggy army camo cargo pants.

Hana in her tattered jeans with a black spaghetti tank would have been hurt all over her arms, if it weren't for the fluro green, crop jacket that she was wearing. Strolling over to the fire and over the countless dead bodies Hana couldn't contain her energy," That was really freak'n intense! First we get captured by a pack of assholes, then two of the most dangerous men in the ninja world come along and BAM! Freedom! I swear my heart literally stopped when I recognized them, which I would have been able to sooner if Itachi Uchiha wasn't wearing that cloak, I mean they have a full body drawing of him in the bingo book and DAMN does that man have a sweet ass!" Although she was trying to cut back on her swearing to be more appealing to the upper class drunk men she would encounter she felt no compulsion in holding back her gutter thoughts.

In the process of checking the swords to make sure they were of good quality Roxie muttered back to Hana," You do know if he would kill you immediately for saying something so...so...degrading if he ever heard you."

"Which is exactly why I'm saying it now when he is probably miles away already. Oh, and that big blue shark man, Kisame Hoshigaki, has the nicest set of arms you could ever find on a man. And don't even get me started on the size of his sword. Although they do have that saying about swords… you know, the one about it replacing the size of something else? Hmm, I wonder..." The more Hana talked about the two men that had almost taken their lives the more she seemed to find about them to drool over.

Rolling her eyes and tuning out her companion Roxie bundled up all the swords and strapped them to her back as comfortably as she could. Hana finished collecting whatever was left over from their once abundant collection of supplies and threw on her knapsack and carried Roxie's. Before the girls set out they both went over to the disgusting man that had wanted them both to be his girlfriend, they each gave him a firm kick to the head and set out in the opposite direction than where the men named Itachi and Kisame had gone.

Her eyes staring up to the slowly darkening sky Roxie announced," After today I'm insisting that we start building up some muscle or at least try to learn how to use one of these swords."

"Or we could always start using THAT." Hana mumbled this under her breathe meaning for Roxie to hear and not hear what she said.

Sighing Roxie immediately snapped," I've said it before and I will say it again. We are only going to use THAT if we have absolutely no choice. It must be a life or death situation, because you know who will be able to find us instantly otherwise. Am I clear?" Roxie turned her serious stare on Hana who met the look straight on. A pout to her lower lip Hana gave a simple nod and continued walking on, Roxie right next to her.

As the girls walked further on they failed to realize that they weren't alone. Two shadows, one taller than the other kept to a close enough distance so any conversation the females had could be heard but their location still not detectable upon first glance if the girls happened to look around.

Keeping his raspy voice to a low murmur Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the legendary swordsmen told his partner," As intrigued as I am about what they're talking about, I still don't understand why you insisted on following them Itachi. Leader is expecting a report soon, and what are we going to tell him? We're following a couple of low life females around because Itachi knew they lied about being performers?"

" You did not notice the shape of their pupils, did you?" Itachi's question made Kisame raise an eyebrow at his partner. What did the shape of their pupils have anything to do with their excuse to the Leader of the Akatsuki?

Sensing rather than seeing his partner's confusion Itachi asked," Do you recall what Kakuzu brought forth as an idea for fund increasement three years ago?"

Kisame dug into his memory for this topic that Itachi wanted him to remember. The incident which he spoke of came to the forefront immediately, which meant he had deemed it interesting at the time. The details of that day going through his mind Kisame asked incredulously," You don't mean to tell me that these females are THOSE females?"

"I am not a hundred percent certain, but their eyes are a significant start to go off. When they stop to rest we will contact Pein-sama and get further details from Kakuzu if he is present." Itachi reply was enough to satisfy Kisame, though his itch to clarify this abstract thought itched in the back of his mind. As they travelled on he began to think about a means of learning the truth, a way which Itachi might go along with since his curiosity must be larger than his own. If need be he would even propose the idea to Leader to force Itachi to go along with it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**R: Hiya peps/Jenna/ whoever we have gained as readers! Whats up?**

**J: ...I can seriously hear crickets xD**

**R: Good, I thought I was hearing things ^_^ **

**J: To those who are reading this, THANK YOU! And I'm surprised you can hear anything since you are still noming on a super cookie ****:P**

**R: HEY! /noms/ I can hear while eating! Just not very well… :P Anyway, we do not own Kisame or 'Tachi or Akatsuki… as they're the only names mentioned in this that we don't own ^_^**

**J: Yupyup. But I own Roxie and she owns Hana. **

**R: Yup! I own the perverted one that swears! YAY!**

"Thank you sir, have a good day! Hana leave the bird alone before you break it!" Roxie grabbed hold of Hana's ear in order to tow her out of the pawn shop and away from the expensive glass sculpture shaped into a crow.

" I wasn't going to break it! I learned my lesson after the last three times!" Hana whined this through grit teeth, it had been a while since Roxie had ear towed her so she'd forgotten how painful it was.

Letting go Roxie turned full circle in the middle of the small town they'd come across. With the generous amount of money they had acquired from the swords they could now not only resupply themselves for two weeks but they could also afford one night of rest in an actual bed. At the end of the street she spotted what she was looking for, a nice cheap little motel. Hana saw where she was looking and immediately moaned," Augh, you're being a cheapie again? Come on Roxie! It's been what, almost two fu- … fudging months since we've slept anywhere nice, don't ruin it by choosing a cockroach infested shack! Pleeeease?"

'Don't look at her. Don't look at her. She's making the puppy dog eyes, I can feel it on the back of my head...DAMN!' Having been born overly sensitive to her surroundings Roxie lasted only a whole of five seconds before looking down at her friend's face and finding the cursed puppy dog eyes, the ultimate persuasion tactic that would work on her no matter who used it. Hanging her head in defeat Roxie grumbled,"Fiiine. But only one night, otherwise we can't afford a lot of supplies."

"YEESSSSS~! A REAL BED! A STEAMING HOT BATH! AT LAST!" In a flash Hana was gone down the street in the other direction of the small motel in search of a more expensive hotel. As Roxie followed after she couldn't help but smile, it was Hana's energetic reactions to everything that kept her going each day. Without Hana's smile Roxie would have given up this aimless journey the first month in.

Hana in her sights Roxie started after her at a slow pace in order to take note of what shops were where. A vegetable stand there, a fruit vendor here, a pet shop one over, and then a jewelry booth. Two silver glimmers caught Roxie's eye. The one thing that Roxie shared with Hana besides their birth place was her attraction to shiny things. Taking a quick look to see where Hana was she scurried over to the small booth maintained by an elderly woman with a hood drawn over her eyes. Up close Roxie was enthralled by what had drawn her attention. Two beautiful silver necklaces lay in the centre of the small spread of earrings and rings. One necklace was more of a choker with a small silver bell attached in the front, the other necklace was also a choker with different little charms surrounding it, a couple being a key, a lock, a cross -gothic style- and a fang. The elderly woman let out a soft chuckle and wheezed," So ye are interested in the silver tokens?"

"Yes ma'm. How much are they?" Roxie had just told Hana that they couldn't spend too much money since they needed to save for supplies, but the necklaces just seemed to sing to her. Plus Hana's birthday was soon and hers had already passed not but a month ago.

" These necklaces are not for sale, they are merely there to draw in attention for the other trinkets to be sold. So sorry to disappoint you miss." As each word was spoken the blood throbbed in Roxie's veins, she didn't want to hear no, these necklaces needed to belong to her no matter what.

Clenching her fists at her sides Roxie exhaled and humbly told the elderly woman," I am sorry, but I cannot accept that answer. I am very very sorry, I hope this will cover the costs." Not waiting for the woman to ask as to what she was talking about Roxie flipped the table to the right, as it was midair she snatched the necklaces and booked it before she could be stopped. It never occurred to her that the woman never yelled after her, or that no one else had pursued her when there were multiple witnesses. What did bother her was that she didn't feel a shred of guilt for her actions, it was as if she was suppose to do it.

Hana was waiting for Roxie by the hotel entrance, but something seemed off. Instead of complaining about taking too long Hana was looking at the ground and scuffing her foot in the dirt. When Roxie got close enough she held out her hand palm up saying," Happy belated birthday!" In her palm sat a broad banded silver ring with an engraved cat's eye in the centre.

"Thank you...And here, happy advanced birthday." Roxie accepted the ring without question and in turn gave Hana the necklace with the numerous charms. Hana's icy eyes seemed to melt into soft blue pools in gratitude.

Putting it on Hana wondered out loud," You know this is just a bit weird. It's like the rings and necklaces are a matching set, but I didn't see any necklaces when I swiped the rings from a passing merchant." To show what she meant Hana held up her hand to show she was wearing a ring that had the skull of a wolfs head. As Hana had talked Roxie had fastened the choker around her neck, once it clasped shut she felt a strange sensation go down her spine but quickly shook it off, it was just the contact of the cool metal.

Ruffling what little hair wasn't confined to the high pony tail Roxie told Hana," Don't worry about it, I'm suppose to be the uptight one out of us remember? Now let's go get those baths and beds."

Hana's big smile returned as she bound into the hotel lobby dancing with Roxie right behind her.

Once the girls stepped into the building the two men that had been listening in on them from around the corner stepped out into the light, their disguises of an old man and woman disappearing as they did, revealing their true identities of Itachi and Kisame. His big toothy grin on his face Kisame chuckled," They certainly aren't kunoichis, guess we should be grateful. When will we execute the next phase Itachi?"

"Tomorrow before they leave town." Itachi's voice held no pleasure or pride in having succeeded in completing the first step of their three part plan. He would be pleased with their success once the girls were secured and exchanged for the funds. When that would be would be a decision made by the girls themselves. They couldn't complete the third phase until the girls revealed themselves to be what Itachi, Kisame and recently the rest of the Akatsuki believed them to be.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**R: Hiya all! Sup?**

**J: "Glaaaare"**

**R: /cowering behind Tobi/ Wha- what did I do this time? /puppy eyes/**

**J: Huh? Not you, I am glaring at the empty seats where there should be readers...Hi Tobi/Madara, don;t tell Tachi**

**T/M: Oh don't worry, he already knows /evil grin/**

**R: /too busy reading a fanfic to notice what was going on/**

**J: /Changes direction of glare to Reo/**

**R: /blinks, feels heavy glare sensors going off/ huh? ACK~! /jolts up and behind Tobi again/ WHAAAT~? I thought you were glaring at the empty seats!**

**J: That was until someone went blabbed about something that happened a long time ago to a certain bigger blabber mouth! /Poof from behind/ Daaaamn**

**T: /putting on act/ HI ITACHI! Reo-chan called you to do the disclaimer as a return favour for telling you that Jenna likes Kiba-kun!**

**R: /waves from behind Tobi/**

**J: Fume, fume, fume /slowly walking away to hide/**

**It: Hn. Reo does not own any of the places that are mentioned. There are no named people to disclaim. /Grabs Jenna in choke hold and drags away/**

**T: /waves/ BYE BYE!**

**R: Have fuuuunnn~! /has sudden thought/ AND DON'T HURT AKAMARU! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!**

"Oooooh, that bath was bliss to my poor muscles. I don't care what you say, I am going to bring that bath tub and the water system with us when we leave tomorrow." Hana chirped this out when she exited the bathroom dressed in her now clean clothes. (A/N: Each girl owns three sets of clothes and alternate every week to get the most out of them. On the third week they wash their two dirty sets of clothes.) This time she was wearing a purple top with two pandas on the front, black pants and a black and white hat with 'Naughty but nice' on the front.

Since she had had a bath first (having been the one who paid for everything) Roxie was already spread out on her bed in her black long sleeved mesh shirt and grass green muscle shirt over top, as well as her form fitting black capris. Her eyes half open since sleep was starting to set in she mumbled in response," If you can manage that then I'll buy whatever you want for breakfast tomorrow. Mmmmm. Good night!" Hana sweat dropped when her friend passed right out after saying that, it was these moments that reminded Hana of what Roxie was, and she was sure it was her own moments that reminded Roxie what she was.

Unable to resist Hana went over to Roxie and pet her head just a smidge, when a low rumbling could be heard from Roxie's throat Hana backed away with her hands over her mouth so as not to laugh right in Roxie's ear and wake her up. Crawling under her own comfy hotel covers Hana called out loud to no one in particular," Can't wait to see what shit happens tomorrow for us, cause its always shit. Never anything good…" And off Hana went to her dreams of a cool crisp night with a full moon shining over head, running though a dense forest with a pack of wolves.

The next morning the girls woke refreshed and eager to face the day, despite the nagging sensation in the back of their heads singing of trouble. After filling their stomachs the girls set out to do their shopping for their next long journey into the wilderness. The only thing they hated about stocking up was the extra weight it added to their poor backs. " We're not even half way done getting everything we need and I'm moving at the frick'n speed of a stupid snail! Roxie you've got the bigger body build, take some of this fu- shit from me."

"No, I have to carry the really heavy stuff. You know the new pots and pans, the two boxes of flint, the folded up fishing poles and don't forget I have a sword on my hip too." Roxie was catching Hana's whining syndrome and almost went on a full tirade herself.

"You don't even know how to use that metal stick! Why keep it? Its a waste o' space, if you ask me!" Hana grumbled this while poking at the object in question to see if it cut her finger or something of the sort.

" Just seeing it on me might make certain kinds of people leave us alone, and I can train myself to use it." Roxie took a step away from Hana to prevent her friend from accidentally cutting off a finger with all her poking.

"Miss, might we able to assist in resolving this issue?" A soft spoken voice caused Roxie and Hana to turn around to find themselves facing two males they'd never seen before. One was about the same height as Roxie with short brown hair laying perfectly straight on his head so that it covered his eyes, he wore a dark green turtle neck and loose fitting black pants with a lot of zippers. The other male was a good foot taller than his partner, he had a very big smile on his face and sported spiky orange hair that had underlying tones of red and blonde that made it appear as fire itself. He was also one of those men that appeared to have his eyes closed but were actually open, he wore a dark red t-shirt and regular looking blue cargo pants.

Before she could grab hold of a limb Hana was right in the poor guys' faces. First was the shorter one who she just had to wave a hand in front of his face while saying," Wow, you don't see guys with gorgeous hair like this anymore, and you must use some wicked skin cream to have not a single blemish! Seriously, what shit do you _use?_" The poor guy didn't get a chance to say anything when Hana moved onto his taller counter part and circled him to get a complete visual, again her mouth saying exactly what she was thinking," I want to get a hold of that fucking cow you were drinking milk from! Every part of you seems to be huge, does that mean you're big MPGH!" Roxie violently slapped a hand over Hana's mouth before she could finish the very vulgar question that would lead to a few red faces, Hana's not included.

Pulling her back Roxie nervously apologized," Soooo sorry about that, she never developed a brain to mouth filter. Thank you for the offer but we can manage as we always have. OOPH!" Much to Roxie's surprise Hana elbowed her right in the solar plexus to have her mouth freed, rather harshly too.

Pushing Roxie a ways back to recover Hana cut in," Ignore the old badger that can't appreciate a sexy blessing when offered. We'd love your assistance for however long you're willing to give it, you fine specimens of men look like you can handle some heavy lifting."

"Haaaaaannnnnnaaaaaaa!" The warning growl was enough to let Hana quickly side step and miss a charging Roxie who was now out for blood. Not only had the cursed girl attacked her, she'd gone and made a decision without at least talking to her about it!

The shorter male gave Hana what she would later call a 'charming smile' and questioned," I do not believe it is a mutual agreement, perhaps you should talk it over first?"

"Fiiiiiiine. Roxie get the fu- fudge over here and say yes already!" Hana got this much out before Roxie took hold of her pony tail and dragged her a good few feet back out of hearing range.

Her eyes glowing with inner fury Roxie hissed," BAKA! Attractive males or not, they cannot be immediately trusted. For all we know the second we turn away they would run with whatever we gave them to carry! This has happened before, remember the kid back in the Land of Rice Paddies? Gone in an eye blink with a good portion of our food! We are not accepting their help, that is final!"

"But, what if they don't carry anything at all and they just walk around with us or something like that? Pleease, I need some good eye candy to have around! Or would you rather I go compliment all the attractive males we come across in the streets from now on, and you know I will too." Hana met Roxie's furious glare with her own sharp icy stare of persuasion. Slowly, very slowly they morphed into big, blue puppy dog eyes, and Roxie had to slump in defeat. She really needed to kill whoever taught her friend that trick.

Going back over to the ever patient males Roxie informed them sternly," Fine you can come along for however long you're willing to tolerate HER, but we do not need any assistance in carrying anything. Now if you don't mind I would like to continue gathering supplies." Their position announced with an included thumb jest towards the now humming and dancing Hana Roxie walked past them to continue collecting the necessary supplies.

Hana once more got right into their personal space to ask with big sparkling eyes," So what can I be calling you lovely gents?"

"Ah, forgive us for not introducing ourselves in the beginning. I am Tsukune Tachimoto." Tsukune was of course the very soft voiced boy.

The larger one gave a crooked grin when saying," Just call me Kyou, my last name is of no importance." Hana, being the easy going girl she was, didn't push further on it and accepted this.

"I'm Hana, and the grouchy old biddy doing all the bit-beotching is Roxie. Don't mind her though, she's always had a pole up her arse. FUCK!" Having said all this quite loudly Roxie threw the apple she had just purchased for a snack at Hana's head.

Kyou couldn't hold it in any longer, he erupted into a fit of loud almost earth shaking laughter that caused Tsukune to sigh with a sweat drop and the girls blink strangely at the big guy. Once he quieted down he explained," I'd carry everything you guys have got if you keep up an act like this! You girls are hysterical!"

Roxie glared at Hana to accuse her for the bad impression they had just given, and Hana just smiled back innocently as possible. She enjoyed making others laugh, even at her own expense, depending on what her own expense was. Walking over to retrieve her now greatly bruised apple Roxie grumbled," Give it a few hours and you won't find it funny since it's how we spend most of our days. I just need to a cooking stand for a pot and we're done. You guys know where I can get one?"

" You're buying to travel I see. Where is it you will be going?" Tsukune sounded genuinely curious when asking this.

Roxie turned her back on the group and started walking down the street to search for the cooking stand, aware that they were right behind her she answered," Do you really need to know?"

" That's Roxie's nice way of saying non of your fudging business, which isn't very polite even asked nicely! We're not really going anywhere, we just like to travel." Hana managed to dodge the apple thrown at her again and continued walking alongside Tsukune and Kyou.

"I see, but you both look rather young to be on your own. Don't your parents worry?" There came no response for this question, not even from the ever eager to share Hana. Catching on that he'd hit a sore spot Tsukune changed tactics," Well...If you were to be heading to the next town in the north we could join you for the trip. We own a cooking stand as well as a rather large tent that we'd have no problem sharing."

" For a couple of guys we just met you're sure keen on staying near us, and I know it's not out of attraction. Whatever your motive is it won't be indulged." The nagging sensation that had appeared in the morning hummed more intensely once Tsukune had offered the invitation, meaning that travelling with these young men would not be in their best interests for survival.

" Actually I feel like we've met them before, you have this scent I just barely recognize but I can't put a name to where. It's a very nice smell too, fresh water and mint leaves. Have we met before? I swear I'd remember two sexy beasts such as yourselves if I did." Hana had walked up ahead of the two men so she could turn around and walk backwards to watch their expressions to her words, it had always been a hobby of hers. Tsukune was hard to see anything because his eyes were covered his hair and Kyou no longer seemed amused.

Tsukune smiled kindly and told the now suspicious girls," No, we've never met before. I apologize if it seemed that we had alternative motives for joining you. We approached you not out of ill intentions. We approached you because we could see even from a distance that you are like ourselves. We have no home to speak of and like yourselves we travel place to place in hopes of finding a place to settle down. We had thought that even for a short while you might want to enjoy the company of others instead of the short evening or day company you receive once only within the confines of a town."

They had stopped walking and were now at the very edge of the town. Hana walked around to face Roxie to see what her eyes told of their story. As Hana had expected Roxie's eyes were large with shock, Tsukune had said exactly what Roxie had thought for the past three months. An abnormally calm smile on her face, that really creeped the two men out for a second, Hana pat Roxie on the shoulder and told the two boys quietly," We would enjoy your company to the northern town...But no wandering hands or eyes, that's my job alone got it? No one takes my job!"** (R: Lol, insert Might Gai pose here)** Those words totally ruined the mood, which Roxie was quite grateful for since it was starting to feel a little too heavy for her liking.

Continuing to walk once more Roxie told the boys over her shoulder," She means it to, so don't be surprised if she ever actually gropes your ass, she lives for your reactions."

"Hell yeah!"

"She's welcome to try and get behind me." Kyou chuckled this while giving Hana's pony tail a little yank.

Tsukune increased his pace to match Roxie's so he could whisper to her with an apologetic smile," Kyou is someone that enjoys taking on challenges, and Hana is a new one in his eyes. So this might be a very entertaining trip."

"Heh, good to know." Roxie allowed herself to smile back despite the continuous nagging sensation in the back of her skull, she decided that she would let these two men tag along, but she would still be wary of them. If they tried anything she would drag Hana away in the dead of the night to keep them safe, even if it meant leaving behind all their supplies.


End file.
